Repaint Destiny
by Iksplisit
Summary: Sheimi Moriyama, Rin's love. Is fighting for her life, after being attacked by a demon. Rin is going to get to the bottom of who would want to hurt Shiemi. Friendships and trust will be tested, enemies made and friends lost. Family ties undone. Who can you trust? T for language and dark themes. Some romance but not enough to be M
1. The News

Heya Guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is my first real story on F.F. So I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll always work to my best. :3

* * *

Rin's P.O.V:

"What the hell was he thinking waking me up at 6 in the damn Morning?..." I mumbled through clenched teeth as I trudged down the hallway, clad in my usual boxers and tee. My hair was rumpled and standing up in all directions.

"What could be so important, that he needs me to wake up Now….?" I continued to mumble, I wouldn't be so mad if it wasn't a Sunday.

I ran down the stairs, down to the kitchen to see Ryuji and Yukio talking. Their faces solemn and downcast. Ryuji looked like he was holding back a flood of tears.

"_What the hell is going on….?" _ I thought, advancing towards them slowly. The anger slowly leaving me, replaced by concern.

My younger twin turned to look at me, he looked miserable. Yukio looked like he was going to break down in tears and cry his life away.

"Rin…..Come here and sit down...please.." He asked me, patting a seat next to him as he spoke just above a whisper.

I did what I was asked, Bon looked in my direction. His eyes softened, before he looked away.

Looking at my brother up close, I could see the deep purple bags underneath his eyes. His eyes bloodshot, his glasses stained with tears.

"Rin…...S-Shiemi…" I could see how he was struggling with his word, he had to take a moment and breathe before he nodded slowly and began to continue. My hands began shaking as my eyes went wide.

"_What about Shiemi-Chan?" _I asked them, My eyes flicking back and forth between Bon and my brother, who i was going to strangle if he didn't get the words out. Yet, at the same time I didn't want to know. Fear began taking over my body.

"Shiemi-Chan…." He continued. " She's at the hospital, in critical condition. On her way home last night, she was attacked by a demon…..That's all I know at the moment, the authorities promised to tell us more as soon as they gather more evidence."

At that moment he broke down into tears, his head hit the countertop as the tears streamed down his face, hitting his lap.

Bon inhaled then met my gaze, I could feel the sad aura he gave off.

"The doctor's said not to expect her to make it. There was so much blood loss, She suffered a major brain damage and half her body was mangled the last time I saw her….That poor girl…"

He struggled for a breath as the tears began to fall from his eyes. " I'm sorry Okumura...I know how much you love her…"

He went to pull me into a hug, his gaze sympathetic. But I backed away, avoiding his grasp as I trembled. My eyes burned with tears,as i looked at them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?! SHIEMI WOULDN'T HURT A FLY, BUT SOMEONE COMES ALONG A NEARLY KILLS HER!" My chest heaved in anger, the tears fell to the floor.

I punched the wall as I saw red, my face twisted into a snarl as I repeatedly struck the wall with my balled up fists. My body tensed as my knuckles split open, blood and drywall covered my hands as I roared in anger.

I heard someone call my name in the distance, that same moment i was tackled to the ground. The rooster haired man had me pinned to the ground, shouting for me to calm down.

My brother kept crying, I could see that much, Before i blacked out.

I didn't know weather it was from how hard Bon tackled me, or if it was from exhaustion. Maybe the fear had taken over my body, the fear of losing my love.

Shiemi Moriyama...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. That's it for chapter 1, ;3

Bye for now!


	2. The Good or The Bad First?

_**2nd Chapter up! I hope you enjoy the story so far.**___

_Bon's POV:_

I looked down at the exhausted face of Rin Okumura, his chest breathed heavily underneath the covers, a thin trickle of blood was rolling slowly down the side of his head.

I reached for the towel on the younger teen's nightstand, dabbing off the flow of blood on his face as I smiled sadly. "Guess I'm taking care of you now…." I told him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I put the towel back down as I looked down to his bandaged, broken hands. Finally, the blood didn't seep through this time around. _" 3rd time's the charm, I guess.."_

There was a sudden knock at the door, and I turned to see a rather pale faced Yukio gazing past me at his older twin brother. " Did the bleeding stop?" he asked me, not breaking gaze from his brother.

"Yeah, it did. Thank God…." I mumbled softly, still trying to comprehend what happened within the past 2 days. Most days, I wouldn't be able to remember what I had for lunch...Not today, the memories cut through. Like broken glass, they were killing me on the inside.

"That's good. Thank you for staying with him while I was downstairs...I really appreciate it" His voice, calm and weak had interrupted my thoughts, and I smiled meekly.

"Yeah, no problem….Should we wait until he gets up to leave. Or just go now?" I asked him.

" Lets wait, it'll be our faces that'll be smashed next if we leave to go see Shiemi-Chan without him" He told me, with a small nod of his head. "For now, let's go clean up down in the kitchen, Alright?"

I nodded and got up, Beginning to follow him as he walked back downstairs.

I turned to look over my shoulder at Rin, and smiled sadly. " I'm sorry…."

~...~

_Yukio's POV:_

As Bon and I finished cleaning the whole kitchen, from top to bottom. Rin walked down the staircase, his arms at his side. There was a look of death across his face as he walked, he moved with no purpose.

"Lets go" he told us, walking the other way to grab his Jacket, bumping into the shoe rack along the way. The shoes tumbled down onto the floor with a '_Thud'_

Bon turned to look at him, putting the bag of drywall down. " Don't you want to tidy up first?"

he asked.

"I said Lets Go...NOW!" he barked from the hallway, the tone was almost inhuman.

I dropped the dustpan as I moved out of the kitchen, into the hall. "It's best not to talk right now...he needs time…" I mumbled to Ryuji as I walked past him, into the hall to join Rin.

Upclose, My brother looked like death. Tear swollen red eyes, blood crusted along his head, his hands were battered and bruised.

~...~

Moments later, Bon joined us. And we walked outside together, quickly walking towards the car. I drove as Rin took shotgun, with Bon in the back seat.

Minutes later, we speeded into the hospital parking lot. Rin was the first to get out and bolt faster than I've ever seen him run, right towards the entrance, and into the hospital.

We quickly ran after him, into the hospital ourselves. Greeted by beeping machines and the smell of sterilizers, we ran to reception.

Rin was already there, yelling at the lady at the desk, a nice blonde with a skinny figure and bright brown eyes, to tell him where Shiemi was.

Bon pulled him back with a grunt, Rin snarled in anger as he was dragged to a seat in the office.

I walked over to the lady and smiled softly, apologizing for my brothers' behavior, before asking:

" By any chance, would we be able to see Sheimi Moriyama at the moment?" I asked her, carefully.

She looked at me, reaching over for the phone. "Names?"

"Yukio and Rin Okumura" I told her, knowing that Bon wouldn't want to go in, he nearly passed out the last time.

She dialed a number and spoke quickly into the phone, before setting it down again on its holder. "Sure, right this way" She told us, as Bon put Rin down.

Rin dashed right behind her, and I behind him. We walked down a series of hallways, which reminded me how big the hospital really is.

We came to a room a moment later, the room 106-77 on the oak door, she looked at us and nodded. "This is it….B quiet though, she just came out of surgery an hour ago. Don't lay or go on the bed, you will hurt her...understand?" she asked us, as she began to walk away.

I nodded in understanding, but Rin was already through the door. Running to his love's bedside.

_Rin's POV:_

I looked at Shiemi, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sheimi was hooked up to 3 different machines, tubes were connected everywhere on her arms as she lay there. Helpless.

Her head was wrapped, her left eye covered by an eyepatch. The rest of her was broken and bruised, whatever wasn't wrapped was either stitched or heavily marked, her faint breath was the only thing that indicated her essence of life.

I picked up the chart and skimmed quickly through it, skipping any really long words. It said she had suffered major internal injuries… if this is what she looked like on the outside...what about the inside?

Yukio was watching me sadly. "She looks alot better than before, believe it or not….Im glad ou weren't there to see that…" He told me, his eyes now fixed on her as i turned and looked at him.

"I'm going to kill who ever did this to her...i'll make them suffer a thousand times worse than they made Sheimi suffer" He wasn't lying,and he knew his brother knew that too.

" I know….I believe you Rin...Let's not bring bad aura into the room" He told me

"_Mole face, its a hospital. It doesn't exactly shout happy…" _ I thought to myself,but I bit my lip and nodded, sitting in the seat next to her bed. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a framed picture of us. Standing it up on the night table, next to a bag labeled **Patients Belongings**

In the picture, which was taken about a month ago. She pecked my cheek, a shy blush on her face,a deeper one on mine. The most gorgeous, kind hearted woman in the world…..

I shifted it towards the bedside, so when she waked up and looks around, she'll see it.

" _I hope you see it…" _ I thought, feeling the tears again. I swallowed them back, my thoughts soon interrupted by the sound of a husky doctor's voice

"Mr. Okumura" I turned to see him, looking at me sadly. "The good or the bad news first?"


	3. Stares

_Rin's P.O.V:_

"_The good...or the bad…?" _I thought as the doctor asked me once more.

"The good or the bad ?" He paused giving me a sympathetic frown. I don't need his sympathy. I need Shiemi.

"I'll leave and give you some time if you need it…." He added.

"The bad please" I replied,my gaze fixed on Sheimi. hoping that the news wasn't _Too_ bad.

The doctor sighed,clearing his throat before he spoke. "Shiemi Moriyama has suffered major internal injuries, as you may know. 3rd degree burns and near fatal wounds. It's a miracle that's she Alive at all rea-"

"Get the hell on with it!" I told him,getting annoyed by how long he was taking.

He nodded,looking at Sheimi. "I want to let you know that she may slip into a comatose state...Also,the recovery period is undetermined at this time.."

I bit my lip as I tried hard not to cry. The words _"undetermined" _and _"comatose" _kept repeating in my mind like a bad note. A note in a song called life.

"Then what's the good news Sir?" I heard my brother ask. I had forgotten he was here. Honestly. the only thing i could think about was Sheimi. And how i wasn't there for her that night..

"The good news is that she is at the moment,expected to make a full recovery. As long as she stays here,she'll be fine." He told us

He was lying. I knew that bastard was. I could tell by how his voice became distant,like he didn't want us to know something.

"I see….Thank you" I told him,muttering softly. _"So you came to just tell us bad news then…No need to lie about there being good news" _

"You're welcome, Is there anything else i can do for you?" He asked.

"Leave" I told him, just as soft. I didn't want to speak any louder, and i sure the Hell didn't want to look at that scumbag.

" I understand" He mumbled. And with that,I heard him leave the room. The door shut behind him as he walked out.

"_Don't come back" _I thought, as i now turned away from Sheimi. Trying not to cry was becoming difficult as i gazed at her.

_Yukio's P.O.V:_

"I guess that's good news..I'd prefer if they knew the recovery length though.." I said.

Rin looked at me with hard eyes. "That Ass was lying..How couldn't you tell?" He spat through gritted teeth,each word like acid.

"I doubt he was lying Rin. Maybe it's in your head…" I said,trying to calm him down.

"IN MY HEAD!?" He spat once more,standing up now. "IS EVERYTHING IN MY HEAD?!" I yelled. From the corner of my eye,i saw Bon tense up. He didn't say anything, and honestly if i were in his position. I wouldn't either.

"No. That's not what I'm saying Rin…" I muttered, trying hard not to meet his intense blue eyes.

"Then what are you trying to say?" He whispered harshly as he got closer. He stopped when he was inches from my face. I felt my cheeks warm up as he got closer.I didn't know what to do,what to say.

"Calm down Okumura. You're going to get kicked outta here if you can't control yourself." I heard Bon say.

Rin muttered something vulgar under his breath,as his anger seemed to disappear. "Whatever. I'd like to see them try…"

I sighed as he moved back to sit in the chair next to Sheimi's bed. I was glad that Bon had said something. For now,Rin was standing on the line between stable and demonic. Truly demonic.

"Do you want anything to eat? You'll need your energy if you're planning to stay here a bit" I asked him,smiling softly.

He glared at me slightly,before sighing. "Yeah,sure thanks Mole-Face" He muttered

I nodded and turned to walk out,before i gazed at Bon. "Would you like anything Ryuji?" I asked the teen.

"No,I'm good" He replied. Something about him seemed off,but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"Oh,okay" I said,walking out of the room. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall towards the elevator. I was trying not to take too long,God only knows if Rin would blow up again…

I pressed the button and waited for the elevator. I noticed some doctors and nurses eyeing me carefully as the passed,pushing carts of food or medicine. Some muttered to the nurses around them,others to themselves.

As the elevator door opened, I began to wonder why they looked at me they way did. Like i was a menace of sorts,a demon. Did they know about my brother? Probably, who didn't know the Okumura's by now,Sons of Satan. Blue flamed beasts.

I sighed and pressed the small glowing button that was labeled 1. The elevator beeped as the doors began to close moments later. Some people lingered a few feet from the doors of the metal machine,but no one dared to step inside.


End file.
